


Mirrors

by RuvikKin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, McReaper, Mild Daddy Kink, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is nasty, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, hot dam, mcreyes - Freeform, not terribly nasty but, whos ready for smut kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: This is just pointless smut set in the Blackwatch EraJesse McCree gets fucked by Gabriel Reyes against a mirror





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Sin  
> Jesse is of age in this fic (Lets go 19)

Jesse whined, pressing his forehead against the cool glass in front of him. His entire body felt like it was on fire, the mirror wasn’t helping at all.   
Gabe had called Jesse down to his quarters, and of course Jesse was imagining Gabe would use him again. He never minded, for his commander to pound him into the bed or against a wall was something he lived for, this time he was pushed against the closet mirror in Gabes room. Jesse knew he was just a stress reliever, just something for Gabe to beat around after a fight with Jack. Thinking about Jack made Jesse feel guilty, considering the rumors that were never confirmed or denied, that Jack and Gabe were a couple. Gabe didn’t talk to Jesse about it, if he mentioned it Gabe would wave the question off and ignore him. Jesse never pushed the topic.     
Jesse decided to not think about it when Gabe called him down, it wasn’t worth the stress. Besides, any thoughts of Jack would go out the window when Gabe got his hands on him.   
Jesse blushed at the sight of himself being stripped down by his commander, and being able to see in the mirror the way the man’s hands grazed over his body set fire to his skin. It was slow and gentle, different from what he was used to, until Gabe slicked up his fingers and began to stretch Jesse open.   
And that’s where he was now, his commanding officer fingering and stretching his ass hole while Jesse was watching himself in the mirror. He refused to look at his face, instead looking around the room or watching Gabes expression behind him. Jesse put his hands on the mirror, pushing his body back against Gabes fingers and watching the man’s expression change in the mirror.   
“What is it Jesse?” Gabe looked up in the mirror, looking at Jesse in the reflection. Jesse shivered under his gaze, his legs trembling. “So eager to have your ass filled?”   
“Y- Yes.” Jesse stuttered out his answer, looking away to avoid Gabes gaze. He could hear the huff that Gabe made, right before he felt another finger making its way inside of him. Jesse clenched his fists against the mirror as Gabe moved his fingers inside of Jesse roughly.   
“You look like a mess.” Gabe said, grabbing a fist full of Jesse’s hair to make him face himself in the mirror. Jesse squirmed, he didn’t want to look at himself, he already knew he was a wreck. “You have a wonderful expression Jesse.” Gabe curled his fingers inside of Jesse slightly, and pressed up against his prostate. Jesse let out a noise, a cross between a whimper and a moan, and moved his ass against Gabes fingers.    
“Please…” Jesse breathed out, looking behind him in the reflection and catching Gabes gaze. “I want you.”   
“Ask the way I’ve told you.” Gabe rubbed his finger against that sensitive spot inside of him and Jesse whimpered. He felt degraded suddenly.    
“Please sir…” Jesse gnawed his lip, watching Gabe closely.    
“You’re getting better at asking.” Gabe pulled his fingers out, slow and teasing Jesse until each digit was fully out. Jesse felt empty, pushing himself back to try and press against Gabe in any way. “But I still don’t think you deserve it.” Jesse grit his teeth, he could hear Gabes belt buckle clinking and could see him in the mirror freeing his cock from his jeans. “What is it you want?”   
Jesse rested his forehead on the mirror again, the cool feeling good on his head. “Please sir, I want you to fuck me. I want you to mark me up and use me.” Jesse didn’t have to look at Gabe to see the smirk on his smug face.   
“Good boy.” Jesse bit his lip in anticipation, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he felt Gabe pushing into him. The feeling of his commanders cock stretching him open made his own cock twitch and leak a bit. “Like a bitch in heat.” Gabe pushed his hips forwards roughly, his cock penetrating deeper into Jesse. “You’re so eager and needy, I bet you’d let anyone come and fuck you wouldn’t you?” Jesse shook his head.    
“No sir.” He moaned out.   
“And why is that?” Gabe gave another sharp thrust of his hips, making Jesse cry out.    
“I’m yours. I belong to you.” Jesse felt Gabes lips  brush against the back of his neck gently, a non verbal praise for a correct answer.   
“Don’t forget it.” Gabe moved his hips roughly, grabbing fists full of Jesse’s hair and pulling at it. Jesse gasped and moaned loudly, unable to hold his voice back as Gabe fucked him mercilessly against the mirror. Jesse placed his hands on the mirror, tilting his head back into Gabes hands as they tugged at his hair.    
This was the way Jesse liked it. Rough, no holding back, Gabe letting out his frustrations on him. He loved the way Gabe spoke, English or Spanish. Jesse could still remember the first time Gabe spoke to him in Spanish, and could still recall the shock on his commanders face when he replied in the language. Gabe had fucked him into the mattress on that day.   
Jesse shivered as he remembered and he pushed himself back on Gabes cock. Gabe let go of Jesse’s hair, running his hands down Jesse’s back and trailing his nails across the exposed skin. Jesse let out a whine, arching his back.    
“Look at you.” Gabe said, ending his sentence with a ‘tsk’ before he grabbed Jesse’s jaw and forced him to look in the mirror. “A fucking wreck, a God damn mess.” Jesse’s face went red and he tried stuttering out a reply but could only manage another soft moan. “Imagine if I left you like this, a moaning writhing mess in front of my mirror.”   
"You wouldn’t do that” Jesse said with a smirk, moving his hips against Gabe. “You love me too much” Gabe frowned, and Jesse was afraid he said the wrong thing when Gabe pulled his hips back, his cock pulling back along with him. Jesse whined, looking behind him at Gabe. “I was kiddin, boss ple-“ Jesse didn’t finish his sentence, he was cut off when Gabe pushed his hips forwards and his entire cock into Jesse in one quick thrust.   
“Watch your mouth, I could drop you anytime.” Jesse bit his lip at Gabes words, he didn’t want to risk Gabe leaving him. Jesse slid his hands down the mirror, noticing the warmth leaving a trail of steam down the glass. He didn’t speak, only letting himself moan as Gabe began pushing his hips again inside of Jesse.   
Jesse was lost in lust, his fingers trying to grip the glass under his hands as his commander moved inside of him again. He looked up as Gabe placed his hands on the glass above Jesse’s, obviously trying stabilize himself. Jesse slid his hands up the glass, his fingers touching at the palms of Gabes hands softly. Gabe lifted his hands slightly, moving them down and on top of Jesse’s hands. Jesse opened his fingers, allowing Gabes fingers to interlock with his.    
Just remember you’re a toy. A stress reliever for him. Just a toy.   
“B- Boss…” Jesse moaned out, biting his lips as he lost his words.  I love you. “I’m close boss.” Jesse breathed heavily, trying to move his hips back to meet Gabes pace. Gabe kissed at the back of Jesse’s neck and Jesse felt his lips crack into a smirk.    
“Are you going to cum for me? Going to cum from me stretching you open?” Jesse let out a whimper, his legs turned to jelly as Gabe spoke. One of Gabes hands let go off Jesse’s, and made its way down Jesse to his cock, giving it a few soft strokes then squeezing it at the base. Jesse let out a whine, moving his hips a bit  at the touches. “Not yet.”   
“Boss please.” Jesse whined as his commanders hand rubbed across his shaft gently, just taunting him enough.

“You can cum after I’ve filled you up.” Jesse nodded, moving his ass against Gabes cock to try and get him to cum quickly. Gabe groaned at the feeling and Jesse clenched around him, biting his lip and looking at his commanders expression in the mirror.

“ _ Boss please _ ” Jesse fisted at the mirror, unable to grab at anything. “I want… you to cum in me.” Gabe chuckled, biting at Jesse's neck which sent shivers up Jesse's spine. “I need it.”

“Do you deserve it?” Jesse nodded, feeling Gabes hips begin to stutter, he was close.

“Yes yes, I've been good commander.” Jesse looked back at Gabe, seeing his features shift a bit.

“I don't think you deserve it yet.” Gabe gripped at Jesse's hair and Jesse gasped out, tilting his head back.

“Please. Please. I've been a good boy.” Jesse bit his lip, trying to come up with anything to get Gabe to cum quicker. Jesse glanced back at Gabe, clenching around his cock and smiling a bit as he spoke.  “I've been good daddy~” Gabe stuttered, pushing himself fully into Jesse and cumming. Jesse moaned, cumming on the floor and mirror not long after. 

Jesse panted, resting his head on the mirror as Gabe pulled out of him.

“One day that's going to stop working.”

“Ya love it too much.” Jesse stood straight, his legs shaky as he tried fixing himself.

“Get cleaned up and get out Jesse.” Gabe pulled his pants back up, buckling his belt and Jesse chuckled, doing a two finger salute at Gabe.

“Yes Commander.”


End file.
